Fanon:Nerville Specter (Nervous Subject)
, Grim Reaper |spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |household = Specter family |roommates = Marion Specter, Ophelia Specter, Dwight Specter |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown}} Nerville Specter (formerly Nervous Subject) is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is the son of the Grim Reaper and the late Olive Specter, the husband of Marion Specter , the father of Dwight Specter and the elder cousin of Ophelia Specter. Nerville is voiced by Stephen Kearin. As Nervous Subject In my player stories I made Nervous Subject continue his work as Loki and Circe Beaker's test subject. However, when I learned that Loki and Circe's experiments on Nervous were nothing more than pure torture, I promised Nervous that I'd let him live a normal life. Especially when I realised that Loki and Circe's scientific methods were somewhat villainous. Soon after Olive Specter died in a Fire, I realised that she was Nervous' mother and that I'd made a big mistake in sentencing her to Death. I made a vow that I would resurrect the elderly killer and have her die from old age so that Nervous could claim the contents in Olive's will along with her house and custody of Nervous' cousin Ophelia Nigmos. Nervous attempted to escape the Beaker's house but Loki locked him in his basement for the rest of his life. This was however, part of Nervous' plan. He had secretly stolen some of Loki's boolprop Potion so that he could teleport himself to the Mailbox and reunite with his family once and for all. As Nerville Specter Nervous has now adopted the name Nerville Specter, got himself a job as a Convenience Store Clerk and moved in with his cousin Ophelia to take over the household his late mother had left him. He was a normal Sim living a normal life at last. Having once been a test subject, many Sims believed Nerville to be mentally incompetent. He had recently recovered from Loki and Circe's experiments and had even been given back his genetic personality. He is now 29 days away from being an elder instead of 27. He has replaced his mohawk with a side swoop hairstyle from Nightlife. When Nerville had bought a race car and used it to go to work, he had proven that he had made a full recovery from the mental damage Loki's inventions had made to him during his test subject days. Kent Capp's relationship with Bianca Monty had inspired me to pair Nerville Specter up with Marion Almassizadeh, even if it remains unclear what these two couples have in common, without counting their comparable portraits. Nerville and Marion are now Married and have a son named Dwight Specter. Nerville has made two new friends Ajay Loner and my CAS Galaxy Nine Asteroid in addition to his old friend Pascal Curious. So that's it. The test subject finally got a chance to live a free life as normal as any. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *In my player stories it was Loki Beaker who saw the cockroaches and not Nervous Subject. *According to the Memories of pre-made Sims in the Sims 2, Nervous should still be a Child at the time. So his age is still inconsistent with the time of his birth. I just added two extra days to Nervous' life. *When examining the memories of the individual residents of Strangetown, Lyla Grunt was apparently already deceased by the time Nervous was born which means that Johnny and Jill Smith, and Tank, Ripp, and Buck Grunt were all born before Nervous was, even though they are all younger than him in-game. *As usual, Nervous visited the Curious family Household to witness his now best friend Pascal Curious give birth. *He is now enemies with Mrs. Crumplebottom. *At one point when playing The Sims 2, Nerville stole one of my Sims' newspapers. *He could be a distant relation to my CAS Sim Messenger of Doom Triton, a parody of the Grim Reaper. *Nervous is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is due to his clothing and hairstyle, his role as a test subject, and having a high voice. *Nervous' head shot (seen above) is somewhat lighter than the default one. *Because of Nervous' role as a test subject in the Beaker household, the Grilled Cheese Aspiration would make an ideal secondary aspiration for him. However, in my game, Nerville is trying to do his best to become as "normal" as possible, after making a semi or full recovery from most of the psychological damage, the Beaker's experiments did to him. So giving him the Grilled Cheese secondary aspiration, would seem like a kind of defeat to making him "fit in" with the other Strangetown residents. *Despite being a Family Sim, Nerville has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Illegitimate Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with side swoop hairstyle (fanon)